


Home is with You

by arch_cape522



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Sometimes things in life happen but at the end of it, Alec knows where his home is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Home is with You

Alec is there on the couch, his back against the arm and his feet tucked under Magnus as he watches him talk animatedly about one of his patients. A little girl who had a fascination with stickers and wanted all the ones Magnus had his office. Alec is just smiling because he knows how much Magnus loves his job and working with children. Alec has known that since he met Magnus when they were both university students. 

Magnus was volunteering at the children’s hospital reading stories to the children there when Alec bumped into him one day knocking all the books out of his arms and to make up for it Magnus asked him to get coffee and since that day they have been with each other a little over 8 years. 

8 years of ups and downs, heartaches, grief, loss, a temporary breakup, and they are still here growing stronger every day. Alec never thought that they would get past the breakup to trust one another again. They both thought they were beyond repair. It was 4 years into their relationship, Magnus just started his residency program and Alec was always on call at the fire department and with the stress of their jobs along with everything in between they called it quits. The next day Magnus moved out of their apartment and back home to his mom. 

They were separated for several months when he got a call, Magnus crying saying that his mother passed away, and Alec rushed over to the hospital to be with him and to support him. Alec stayed throughout the funeral process and help Magnus in any way he could. He took time off of work, stayed at Magnus’s, sleeping on the sofa not wanting to cross a line because they weren’t together anymore. It wasn’t until the night after the funeral. The day was stressful and sad and by the end of it, Magnus was exhausted and went straight to bed once they got back to Magnus’s home. Alec let him be and knew if the other needed him he knew where to find him. Hours later Alec was woken up by the sound of someone walking and when he opened his eyes Magnus was standing towards the foot of the couch and Alec knew what he needed so he opened his arms and Magnus quickly sought out comfort in Alec’s arm and cried. 

It was even more months after that before they officially got back together. Alec was worried that Magnus wanted him because he didn’t want to be alone after his mother passed and Magnus was worried that Alec was there because he felt obligated because Alec promised his mother when they first started dating that he would take care of him. It was later that they were both wrong and at the end of the day they just both missed each other and felt that a part of them was missing. Magnus was and is his home. 

So here is Alec is sitting on the couch feet tucked under Magnus, listening to Magnus talk and thinking about how much he loves this man. How much they have been through to make it to the other side, to have each other and still be as much in love as since the day they meant. Alec would hang the stars and capture the moon if it meant that Magnus would be happy for the rest of his life. So it didn’t catch him by surprise when the words _marry me_ fell from his lips. Magnus stops what he’s saying and just stares at Alec like he’s hearing things. 

“Marry me,” Alec says more pronounced. He needs Magnus to hear him, to understand what he feels when he says the words. “I love you. You’re the love of my life, Magnus. We’ve seen each other at our lowest. I know every part of you as you know every part of me. We’ve been together for 8 years, you were my best friend first but now you are so much more than that. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that you are it for me.”

Alec moves, untucking his feet from under Magnus and sits next to the man wiping the few tears that happen to fall during his little speech just waiting for Magnus to answer. It was the quietest of _yes_ and a whisper of _I love you too_ and it was then Alec knew he was finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. I wrote this quickly so there might be quite a few grammatical errors.


End file.
